It is common practice for shopping malls, hospitals and other large facilities to provide directories and signage to inform visitors of the location of stores, departments, etc. in the facilities. These directories are commonly stationed in common areas, on a kiosk or other selfcontained sign holder. Recently, information directories have been developing which are user interactive, that is, the user may choose from a list of alternatives and the display device provides further information relating to the choices made by the user. Existing devices provide a temporary visual display of the information but no tangible output.